


The Swan Prince

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alive Thatch (One Piece), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ballroom Dancing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dancing Lessons, Drama & Romance, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Touching, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Slow Dancing, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Ace is just a hunter trying to collect enough food to get his siblings through the winter. One day he sees a beautiful swan, and when it turns into a man hes sent on an adventure of his lifetime. Though, little did he know he'll find love along the way.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 42
Kudos: 59





	1. Blue Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my take on this ^.^

The forest was always cold, and silent. It was just the norm. And for as long as Ace could remember the chilling nature of the mass of trees, and shrubbery had always intimidated him. He was always told they were not for any old novice, and to be wary of the signs it would give him. 

A soft gust of wind to show it was watching, a rustle of leaves to keep you on your toes, and when the entire forest sprang to life then you ran like the devil was chasing you. They were simple cues that most wouldn't pick up on, but Ace was a hunter. These woods were a second home to him, and its voice was never unheard when he was around. 

The young man shivered as a cold blast of wind had rushed past him. Trying its best to scope out who he is, and what his purpose may be within its territory. He just pulled his fox fur coat closer to his body, and huddled into it for as much warmth as possible. The sun was starting to set, and soon he wouldn't have light to illuminate his way through the hidden dirt paths. 

He had been out earlier with his brothers, but their catch was honestly a little disappointing. Especially since with winter approaching food will start to get scarce, and they needed every little morsel to make sure they wouldn't starve. So here he was again. Dark curly hair pulled into a bun, and bow at the ready in case he spotted the perfect prey. 

“Alright mum, don't fail me now.” He gripped the little wooden flower totem that rested around his neck within his calloused palm. His lucky charm! He has had the necklace ever since he was a baby, and hasn't taken it off since. Old man Garp told him his mother had made it for him as a protective charm, and though it seemed a little far fetched he liked to believe it to be true. Especially with all the good things that had come to him because of his mother’s necklace. 

Maybe if he was lucky he would kill a whole bear! That pelt would get him a ton of money that could feed them for months! Luffy would also love to have some sweet bread in the cottage for sure. 

With newfound determination he pressed forward. Going deeper within the woods as he allowed himself to become lost within the foliage. He normally never went this far into the forest (especially so close to dark), but he was starting to get desperate. There had to be a deer, or a rabbit somewhere! Yet the forest was so quiet he swore one could hear a mouse whisper. 

“Where even am I?” Crap, he hoped he didn't get himself lost. That would be bad! If he didn't get home in time then Luffy would eat everything! Now that was a fate worse than death. He quickly pushed himself past a rough patch of shrubbery only to gasp at what he saw. 

There he was, standing at the entrance of a beautiful clearing that looked straight out of a fairy tale. Plush green grass, little flowers still in bloom all around, and a large circular lake in the center of it all. Its smooth unmoving surface reflecting the orange of the fall afternoon sun, and making it look like living magma. It may not have been a bear, but it was a sight to behold. 

He stepped further in, reveling in how under his boots it felt like walking on fluffy clouds. The sun hitting his skin, and warming him up in a pleasing way. He wondered if this was another way his mom was showing she was watching from the heavens? He smiled, and hoped that was the truth. Little did he know this would be more than a fun finding. As he bent down to pick some flowers for Makino he was met with a piercing sound. 

“YOI!” Ace flinched, and turned to cover his ears from the shocking unfamiliar noise. Staring all around with wariness as he tried to pinpoint what could have made such a sound. That's when a shadow passed over his form. 

There, high in the sky, was a bright blue bird like shape. Flying gracefully through the wind, but hidden from Ace’s view by the glare of the sun. What in the world? His eyes could only follow the mysterious being as he watched it dive, and fly with grace. Like a painter skillfully creating their art the creature performed with absolute tact. Not a single flaw in sight as it danced, and twirled. It kind of reminded Ace of a ballerina in that moment in time. 

Then, as though the gods were listening to him, the figure began to slow. Diving to the ground like a perfect jeté before slowing down so it could land right on the lake. Floating, and gliding on its surface as it disturbed the glass like water. Though now that it was done flying he could see what it was. 

There was a bird. Blue in color with a long neck, and yellow tail feathers that looked like golden rings. A part of him almost thought he was hallucinating it, but then its long neck moved to preen its fluffy feathers with the gigantic yellow beak. Damn, so it was real? 

He bet he could sell that for even more than a bear’s pelt. 

Slowly he reached back, and grasped at one of his arrows sitting within his quiver. Their home carved exteriors sitting perfectly within his fingers as he did so. The three brothers put a lot of work into creating each one, and no way would he let them just go to waste. With tact, and care he readied his arrow within his bow. The blue swan completely oblivious as it continued to preen itself, and float along the water in a carefree manner. Perfect! 

“Draw back, aim, and shoot.” He whispered to himself. Repeating the lessons he learned from Dadan, and Garp as he got ready to make his move. They taught him well, and he prided himself in the skill he had gained from years of practice. 

He pulled back the arrow, and aimed it perfectly at the resting form of the swan. His hands never once shook as he had the tact of a pro. He had this, and soon his brother’s would have a good meal for tonight. Or, so he thought. 

Before he could release the arrow, and confirm the kill, something hard had collided with the top of his head. Shocking him into dropping his bow, and stare around like a scared deer caught in a trap. What in the world? 

“Chichichi!” His attention was pulled to above him where he saw a little chipmunk sitting on a branch. Staring down at him with what looked like a cocky expression as it chirped, and tossed another acorn in his direction. Holy shit! Can a chipmunk look so pissed!? Then, something moved below him. When he looked down he saw a blue grey bunny. His bow in its teeth, and a determined look on its bunny features. 

“W-Wait!” He leaped towards the rabbit, but he barely missed it as the bunny ran off with his bow. Crap! He couldn't lose that bow! Luffy made it for him! He shot a look at the swan, its long neck moving all about but still hasn't moved from the area. Good! 

Quickly, and quietly he moved through the brush. Chasing the rabbit as it continued to hop away from him. Stupid animal! Give him his bow back! He leapt at it again, and this time was successful in grabbing the bow from the animal’s mouth. Said rabbit making a run for it the moment he succeeded. Thank goodness he got it back! 

“Stupid animals.” He was annoyed beyond compare, but he’ll have to just let it go. All to focus on the real prize at hand. The swan! 

He readied his bow again, drew back, and aimed at the bird's now wary form. It didn't spot him, and that was good. He got the perfect angle, and was about to release. He was ready to collect his reward from all those hours of patience. 

At least, that was the case until the sun fully set. 

When darkness covered the land, and the moon hit the swans gorgeous blue feathers everything changed. Ace was blinded by a bright white light. Forcing him to reel back to protect his eyes as the bird was illuminated in white. When Ace peeked through his fingers he saw the shining form grow, and morph to something new. Flapping wings becoming arms, body growing to a larger size, and beak disappearing to form a human face. His freckled face had gone pale, and his mouth had dropped open when the light had finally disappeared. 

There standing where the bird used to be was a man. Tall, and angelic looking as he stood with ease in the shallow water. The moon reflecting off his skin making it look pearlescent, and blonde hair seeming to sparkle like gold. Handsome features more visible as the moon seemed to spotlight right above him. Just like a star ballerina ready for their solo. 

Ace stopped, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. Yeah the guy was still there. A bird just turned into a man right in front of his eyes. That bird….was now a man? What in the world had he just witnessed!? 

“Oh! Marco! How's my little swan today?” Ace ducked within the bushes again at the sound of the sing song voice. Breath slowing, and heart picking up as he tried to keep himself hidden. Normally he wouldn't care, but none of this could be considered normal. When he caught sight of the mystery man’s scared expression the moment he heard the voice he knew something was up. 

Then, a new person emerged into the clearing. A large, fat, man wearing a ratty robe of some kind. His dark hair seemed to be knotted up, and Ace cringed when he saw the disgusting teeth. Did this guy not know what a toothbrush is!? The blonde took a few steps back when the large man approached him. 

“What do you want Teach?” It was short, and spoken with poise. A voice Ace had absolutely imagined for the man. 

“You know what I want.” The large man, Teach, had them slithered his way to grab ahold of the blonde’s hand. Pulling him out of the water so he could start to rub his shoulders in a sensual way. Pulling the man close to him, and leaning in so his mouth was right next to his ear. Ace wondered how bad his breath was. “Nothing will ever change if you don't comply, little swan. How about you do as I say, and then all of this will be over. Hm?” Ace had no idea what was happening, but he felt like he may not want to. 

“You're insane!” Marco pushed away the larger man. Despite the fire within his blue eyes the blonde seemed scared. Could Ace blame him? “I will never marry you! I don't care how long I am in this hell! I refuse to ever let you be king!” In that moment the young man knew he had gotten himself into deeper shit than he could ever imagine. This was not just some weird ass occurrence he happened to stumble on. This was something big. 

“Now don't be like that. Think about it a little bit more.” With a tanned hand Teach had grabbed the blonde by the chin. Lifting it up so he was forced to look him in the eye. Marco’s fire being snuffed in an instant as he was held tightly, and made to look into those crazed eyes. They were unhinged, and terrifying beyond comparison. “Cause I'll just keep you as my little pet swan forever! Cook you up, and eat you when I get bored too! You're mine to do whatever I want with!” with that he let go, and allowed Marco to crash to his knees defeated. The laughter of Teach filling the clearing, and shaking Ace to his core. 

“As much as I would love to sit here and talk all night I have things to do. I’m a busy man after all. You know that, right? You are my smart, and sweet little swan after all.” Ace shivered when he watched that hand once again reach out to stroke the blonde on the cheek. “Just remember, it may be best to do the right thing.” At that he broke into a chorus of laughter, and turned to leave the man to his wallowing. The noise of that soul rumbling laughter sticking with Ace even as it disappeared from his ears. The man was gone, but the interaction lingered. 

He needed to get out of here. 

He made a move to leave. Trying his best to slowly, and quietly get the hell out of here without anyone noticing. He got a few steps in before those piercing blue eyes turned on him. Marco now had some confidence back as he stared right into his soul. 

No, there was no way he could see him. He was being as quiet as possibly could, and the bushes should be hiding him. He hid from prey many times after all, and this was no different. 

“I know you're there.” Oh. Deciding it would be best to come clean the hunter slowly rose to his feet. Hands up, and a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Um, hey there.” Fuck! Was that really all he could say!? For all he knew the blonde could call back that ugly fat guy! Though, he did have a feeling he was as scared of this Teach guy as much as Ace. 

Now that he was closer he was able to get a better look of the man’s attire. White shirt with the chest slightly exposed (a strange tattoo being the center of it all), long blue tailcoat with matching feathers trailing off the shoulders, and a golden train that flowed from the bottom of the coat just like the bird’s tail feathers. Like little rings that were made from amber, and sunlight as they sparkled in the moon's rays. From there his eyes trailed down to his shoes, or lack thereof. As he wasn't wearing any that the man could see. A part of him winced at the thought of stepping on sharp acorns and freezing ground. 

“Go.” His eyes were pulled up from the ground by the sharp voice. Blue eyes instantly meeting his brown ones as they locked into a stare that refused to be broken. Ace felt he could get lost within those deep pools if he wasn't careful. 

"Huh?" His mouth opened, and closed like a fish. Obviously dumbfounded by the prickly demand from the blonde. The man just groaned and gave him an annoyed glare. 

"Don't be an idiot. Go before you end up trapped here like the rest of us." The rest? What rest!? Ace's head then snapped wildly all around him. He didn't see anyone, but that would soon change. Just a little after he dared to think such a thing did the bushes begin to rustle, and the clearing had become less lonely than he originally anticipated.

"Honestly, Marco! You should of told the stupid warlock he was there to begin with. The kid did try and shoot you." He gasped, and turned his head to the source of the noise. Only to be left in shock as he saw a new person make their way towards them. 

This guy was probably as old as Marco. Brown hair styled in a pompadour with a black goatee, and eyes filled with annoyance. Geez, was everyone here just annoyed? At the sight of him though the blonde relaxed just a little. 

"What good would that do? Not like it will change anything." Honestly, Ace really had no idea what they were talking about. Change what? Also, how did the new guy know about his attempted hunt? 

“If it wasn't for me tossing acorns at his fat head then you could be dead! You need to preserve your life more!” Acorns? He sat there completely lost, and with his mind drawing a blank. Wait. Oh, shit! 

“W-Wait! You’re t-the chipmunk!?” I mean, it was the only answer he could think of! The swan turned into a man, so maybe the other animals could too! The brunette just gave him a shocked expression before bursting into a barrage of laughter. 

“Wow, you pick up faster than I thought. Yeah, thats me.” Ace would have claimed this was all a dream, if not for how real the man’s hand felt against his head as he ruffled up his hair. “And if you don't want to end up an animal I suggest you scurry along kid.” He just slapped the offending hand away with a pout on his features. Geez! Who did he think he was. 

“I’m not a kid! I’m in my twenties!” He was 22 for goodness sake! Why did everyone think he was younger than he actually was!? Was it freckles? It had to be the freckles! 

“What adult loses their bow to a rabbit?” He swiftly snapped his head to the side for what seemed to be the fifth time that night as he watched a new person enter. This one was tall, and had bright blue hair that reached a little past his chin. Top hat, and mask giving him a mysterious look to him. Wait….he recognized those annoyed eyes anywhere. 

“And you're that asshole rabbit!” He pointed accusedly at the man. Watching as his expression morphed to one of shock, and a small blush covered his face. 

“E-Excuse you! I am not an asshole!” The chipmunk was too busy laughing his ass off in the background as the two stared each other down. Marco only gives the pair a bored, and uninterested look. Though when Ace looked deeper something just seemed so….dead. His eyes were so vibrant, and beautiful, but they barely looked alive as well. 

“Stop it you two. It doesn't matter.” Everyone became silent the moment those words left his mouth. The chipmunk and rabbit seemed to be waiting for some type of order from Marco as silence fell between them all. Ace honestly just hated the silence. He wanted answers damn it! 

“Stop giving me the silent treatment! Why the hell are you all animals, and who was that fat guy!?” The three just shared a look. All of them tripping over their words in their head, and filled with confusion before Marco had decided to speak. 

“It's a long story, and one i’m not telling you.” Ok, he changed his mind. This guy was a jackass too! He watched all of that go down and he wasn't even being allowed an explanation!? What a joke!

“I just watched you come from a fucking bird! What do you me-” He was interrupted when all of the sudden the blonde was right in his face. Noses almost touched, and their eyes only a few inches apart. He could feel his breath against his lips, and a small blush coated his cheeks at the realization. Those deep blue eyes staring into his heart, and soul. “I….I.” He didn't know what to say. It was all just so much, and he wasn't sure how to react. After what seemed like hours of looking into one another’s eyes Marco spoke. His voice breathy, and quiet. 

“I’m sorry.” Huh? The man’s large hand then moved to his forehead. Ace had no idea what was happening before it was too late. His hand glowed a soft blue, and that's when he realized what was happening. Magic! The swan man also knew magic! 

“W-Wai-” Though just as quickly as Marco had tried to use magic, it stopped. A loud snapping sound ringing out throughout the clearing as the blonde was sent flying backwards. Leaving everyone speechless, and lost for thought. 

Everything still, and silent except for the necklace around Ace’s neck. Its wooden body now glowing a light pink as floated a little bit away from his chest. It seemed the day had just gotten crazier and crazier for Ace. His jaw dropping, and eyes wide as he watched his normally dormant necklace glow like a star. Since when could it do that!? 

After awhile, it stopped. Falling back down to its normal position, and once again acting like a normal charm. Ace gave it a poke, only to pout when nothing happened. Did he seriously just see that? 

“Where did you get that!?” He was honestly shocked to hear the blonde's voice again. After seeing him get sent back he would have thought the man would at least be passed out. Yet there he was, slowly standing up without any issues. Blue eyes wide as they seemed to try and piece together what in the world just happened. He stumbled closer to him without once taking his eyes off the necklace. 

“I, um, my mom gave it to me. I've had it since I was a baby.” He didn't know what else he was supposed to say! Not when Marco looked so crazed, and shocked! He even ended up tripping over himself as he tried to move away from the ever approaching blonde. The man’s expression now back to its normal bored self. Staring down at Ace before he pointed one single finger at him. 

“I need that necklace. Give it to me” What!?

As Ace watched on in confusion a part of him wondered what he did to deserve this. Whatever god he pissed off he was so sorry! He was practically begging on his knees for forgiveness! Yet a part of him knew it was useless. He had a feeling his life will be changed forever, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a deal is made, and Ace's life is upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is worse than the first chapter, but I tried

“What the hell!? You can't take it!” With panic written all over his face Ace grabbed his necklace with a vice grip. Holding it protectively like a mother would with her baby. The charm was more important to him than anything in the world and he refused to let someone just take it from him. He had a feeling it wouldn't be easy though, especially when Marco began to walk closer to him with each passing second. A crazed look in his blue eyes. 

“You don't even know what you have, do you? Don't you get it!? That thing is my ticket out of here!” He made a move to grab his necklace, but the young man just quickly evaded him. Compared to the bears, and mountain lions Ace has fought before the man was nothing. His movements slow, and sluggish enough for him to easily dodge. 

“No! I don't get it! Cause you wont tell me shit!” Honestly, he was just becoming more confused by the second. What did his necklace have to do with any of this!? Well…..except for the obvious pink glowy stuff he supposed. The blonde just seemed annoyed by his reply. Ace only able to watch on with confused wide eyes as the man sighed, and then collapsed against a fallen tree trunk. 

Its deep brown bark is covered in moss, and little flowers. Looking like a symbol of rebirth, and the ever going cycle of life as it now returned to the earth. Ace always found that fascinating, but right now he felt different about it. As the liveliness of the log contrasted with how dull the blonde seemed deep down. His chin resting in his palm, and blue eyes staring off to who knew where. 

“Ten years.” What? Ace made a noise of confusion as he stared deep into those dark ocean blue orbs. Picking apart the dark circles under his eyes, and the tired expression written all over his face. He looked so….defeated. 

“I have been stuck like this for ten years. Swan by day, and human by night. All because that asshole, Teach, cursed me.” A curse? Ace had heard of curses before, but he always thought they were myths. He had never met anyone cursed before, but maybe that's the point of a curse. Hurting someone without the person ever even knowing. 

“But, why? Why do something like that? Also, why does he want to marry you?” He flinched when the blonde let out a breath he seemed to be holding. Obviously unhappy to talk about any of this. He wondered how long he was bottling up all this pain in? It was sad, and it reminded him of when he first met Sabo. Those eyes almost being identical to his. 

“So, you did hear all of that.” Each word seemed to make him hurt even more. Getting words out must have killed him on the inside, and as much as Ace wanted to tell him to stop he didn't. Wanting more than anything to learn this truth that was really bugging him to no end. 

“You see, I'm actually the prince of this land.” You know, of all the things he thought he would hear that was not one of them! Seeing his shock the man continued. “That man is known as Marshall D. Teach, and he wants to marry me so he can be king of the country. He's a warlock, and when he learned I had a fiance he was less than pleased to say the least. Kidnapped me, and cursed me so I would be forced to rely on him until I complied. Ten years since that day and no change.” The blonde sadly looked at his hand. Looking it over as though he barely believed it was human. Honestly, going between two species would do that to anyone. 

“I, um, guess that makes sense?” It really didn't. None of it did. Ace had a feeling there was more to it he didn't know as well. 

“I’m not talking about it.” Geez! Did the guy have mind reading powers too or something!? His glare was trained right on Ace, and it sent a very clear message. Dont mess with me. 

“Ok, but at least tell me what this has to do with you guys.” He sent a pointed look to the bunny and chipmunk. The two just patiently waiting next to their friend as though they were good little bodyguards. Maybe they were bodyguards, and Ace was just dumb. 

“Me, and Deuce just happened to stumble across this place and got cursed too. So we’re all in this together now.” It was Thatch that spoke. The man just shrugged nonchalantly as though it was any other day. Though maybe this was just a normal day. 

“Not just us too, you didn't see them.” Them? He followed the asshole bunny’s finger (now known as Deuce), and gasped when he saw more people watching from the safety of the woods. There must have been at least twenty, no, thirty people there! How many people were cursed by this one guy!? 

“So, that would have been me if the fat warlock saw me?” When he got a nod in response he gulped. The thought of not coming home to Luffy, and Sabo was scarier than anything. How long would they search, and cry before giving up on him? Would they think he was dead, or maybe just lost? He didn't want to know.

“It's your lucky day! Get to go home scott free, and live your life like always!” Marco’s tone was laced with anger, and sarcasm. Refusing to look anyone in the eye as he decided to just continue to seethe on his log. Everything got quiet after the swan prince’s outburst. It seemed even Deuce and Thatch were as lost as him when it came to how to respond. 

“Don't mind him. He’s had it rough.” Yeah, no shit. 

“Y-Yeah, but what about mom’s necklace? How does that tie in?” He still had no idea why Marco had tried to steal it from him, and he felt he would hate the answer. 

“Because it negates magic.” it seemed Marco had decided to grace them with his presence once again. Eyes now staring towards the young man, but they were still dark. Full of sadness, and loneliness Ace could never hope to understand. “It can't break the curse, but it would help us leave this place.” Yeah, Ace wasn't understanding any of it. 

“You? Can't leave?” He didn't see a fence anywhere. He took another look around, yup, no fence. 

“There are three parts to the curse-” He watched as Marco held up three fingers. If he did this because he thought the young man was too stupid to know what three was then he will surely break them. “-One, every morning we turn into an animal form only to return to human at night. Two, we can't leave the clearing. Teach put a barrier around the place that traps those cursed within it. And three, The only way to break the curse is if I receive an act of loyal and undying love.” It seemed he had to go through that many times. As with each word he spoke with tact, and practice. 

He got up from his spot at that. Stretching his arms, and wiggling his toes as he tried to get readjusted to his human body. In this moment Ace noted he looked peaceful. Just a moment where he wasn't tensed up, or upset. And with the moon still shining down on him like a spotlight he shined like a star. 

“Undying, and loyal love specifically being marriage. So you see where the issue comes in.” Ace just nodded. Things were starting to become clearer, and with each second he felt worse for the wayward prince. 

“And you refuse to marry the guy because then that gives him control of the kingdom, but at the same time you're stuck like this if you don't.” He just got a nod in response. “Yeah, that really does suck.” Ace ran a hand through his hair. Leaning against a nearby tree for support as he tried to process through it all. 

“It is, but your necklace can change that. With a magic negater like that we can cross the barrier and Teach would never know. I can find my fiance, and break this curse once and for all.” For the first time that night his eyes sparked with determination. Emotion running wild as he puffed up his chest in anticipation and stared right into Ace’s deep brown orbs. He wasn't sure whether to feel touched by the action, or unnerved. As the moment Marco took a few steps towards him he grasped for his mom’s charm. Easily becoming protective of the thing as though it could be taken at any second.

“Just get your own then! If you're a prince then i’m sure you were taught magic, right!? So make one yourself.” It was a feeble attempt to reason, and he knew that. 

“Charms like that are incredibly difficult, and way too advanced for what I know. Only the best know how to make something that works as well as yours.” When Marco stepped forward, Ace would step back. Each little movement being watched by the other people in anticipation to see who will be the victor of this standoff. 

“S-Still this is all I have of my mom! I swore to never take it off, and I mean that!” No matter what he said it seemed the blonde refused to back down. Each stride caused the train of his coat to move in sync with him. His movements reminding him of the swan he was in the sunlight. 

“I understand, and i'm sorry, but my kingdom is at stake here. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that man never has control.” Ace was now backed up against a tree, forced to face the tall blonde once and for all. His eyes looking him over like a hungry lion would a gazelle. It was definitely unsettling. 

“If you think i’ll let you take it from me then you have another thing co-” that's when it came to him. One of the best ideas he had ever thought, and Ace had many good ideas. 

Quickly he grabbed for his bow, and drew it back with an arrow right in place. Making sure to aim it right at the blonde’s head, and stopping him from walking any closer. Yet, he didn't seem to care that the tip was barely an inch from his skin. He just looked so bored, and dull with the whole thing as if it didn't even matter. The rest of the animal people seemed horrified though, and looked close to jumping him in order to save Marco. At least he had their attention. 

“Just listen to me for a second! How about I take you to this fiance of yours. That way we both get what we want. I keep my charm, and you get to break this weird ass curse of yours.” Instantly he seemed skeptical. Though there was a little spark of something else as well that Ace could pick up on as well. 

“How do I know you won't betray me? Run the moment you have a chance.” Oh shit, he didn't think about that! He supposed he understood though. If he lived in this hell then he may be untrusting to others as well. 

“I, um, shit. Let me think!” Did he mention he really didn't think this through? “Look! I swear on my brother’s lives! They are all I have as family, and mean the world to me. On their lives I will not betray you.” Would that be enough? He had no idea. To him it was, but he never had to prove himself before. He normally just trusted people's words alone, and trusted them to follow through himself. 

Marco just stared at him. Those blue eyes trying to pick apart any sign of deception that he may be showing. Ace didn't like it though. He hated feeling like a puzzle being turned, and flipped in order to find an answer. 

“Ok, i’ll believe you for now.” Ace couldn't hide the sigh of relief he made in response to that. He honestly wouldn't know what he would've done if Marco had continued to try and take his necklace. Shooting the guy was just out of the question after all! “But if you betray me then I will get my revenge.” The young man did not doubt that for one second. 

“So, we have a deal?” Slowly he placed his bow to his side. Trying his best to not seem like a threat to Marco, and his friends. Of course though, some did not like this arrangement. 

“Marco! This is a terrible idea! You have no idea what he could be capable of, and should I mention this is the second time he tried to shoot you!” Deuce was the first to speak up. Face shifting to one of concern, and shock as he yelled. This sparking Thatch to snap out of his thoughts as he seemed to also switch gears. 

“He's right! I know you're desperate, but this is-” The man didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. As he was instantly met with a piercing, and wild blue glare. The man looked like a feral animal, or maybe he was a feral animal. Ace had no clue at this point. 

“I will take whatever risk is necessary!” That was all he had to say. His booming voice created silence throughout the clearing, and even rustled a few flowers. It was almost as if the foliage was alive, and listening to the prince just like the rest of them. Thatch even seemed lost before he retracted into himself, and shuffled in place awkwardly. 

“Oh, yeah. Ok.” It wasn't just him, Ace was feeling it too. The same inability to find words, or even just understand the man! Marco was an enigma, and one the young man may never figure out. 

“So? Deal?” This time, he held out a calloused hand. Heart pounding within his chest as he waited in anticipation. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to wait long. 

“Deal!” The man had taken his hand with vigor. Giving him a firm shake, and almost knocking Ace off his feet. At this moment he could tell the man was desperate, and for some reason that hurt him. No one should have to feel so backed into a corner that any little speckle of hope was worth jumping at. Though if a speckle of hope is what he was for Marco, then so be it. 

“Alright, what now?” 

Now Ace had expected many things to come from this, but holding the prince’s hand tightly within his own was not one of those things. Each twitch, and squeeze now extremely evident to his hyper sensitive mind as his eyes refused to leave the offending appendage. He was able to pick up on so much just in his hand alone. 

His hand was bigger than his for one, but much smoother. Showing he didn't have to do much hard labor in his youth. Underneath his nails was also surprisingly clean. He wondered how far Marco went just to keep himself clean. Whatever it was he did a great job! Not many could do such a thing without their fancy noble tools. Ace himself was not very clean and he spent years living in the woods. 

“Shouldn't you be watching where you're walking?” He snapped back to reality at the sound of the bored voice. Marco’s eyes just pierced into him like knives as he watched the man slowly succumb to a blush of embarrassment. Obviously not liking being caught staring at the prince. 

You may be wondering how he got in this situation. Well, once the deal was set they were given the issue of how this whole plan was supposed to work. Ace honestly didn't think that far. He never did. So thank goodness the blonde instantly chimed in with something that was feasible. That being to hold hands, and make a human chain until they were free of the constraints of the barrier. Yes, it sounded great on paper. But holy hell it looked weird when they actually had to act it out. Though Ace did pick up on a gust of wind that blew past their forms in a way to say goodbye. The clearing wishing them luck on their adventure as they left it in the past.

“You know, it's um, nice you want to bring everyone.” It's what he would have done! So when Marco said everyone was coming, then he had no complaints! 

“It may seem strange, but they’ve become my family these past years. It would feel wrong leaving them behind.” The blonde seemed more relaxed now. A weight taken off his shoulders in a sense as they slowly left the clearing behind. 

“It isn't strange at all!” As funny as the coincidence was he knew exactly how Marco felt. “Actually, me and my brothers aren't related by blood at all. We met as kids, and have been inseparable ever since. I would do anything for them, and it's admirable you want to take care of yours the same way.” When he turned to look at Marco again he was surprised to see the man staring at him with wide eyes. Did he say something wrong? 

The blonde stayed silent for a little longer. Allowing his hair to lightly blow in the wind, and letting the forest to pick him apart. It seemed to approve of him. As after that one small gust it settled down, and allowed them to continue on their way. 

“T-Thank you-” The blonde paused, and then seemed to become lost in thought. “-I don't think I ever got your name.” Oh damn, had they really not properly introduced themselves? Now that he thought about it he only knew Marco’s name because of the warlock. 

“Me? I’m Portgas D. Ace! It's nice to meet you!” He made sure to say it just like Ms. Makino had taught him so long ago, and even checked to make sure he had Marco’s attention (he did). The man in question eating up each word hungrily before nodding to himself. Obviously making sure he had the name correct before he tried anything else. 

“I see, it's nice to meet you Ace. I’m M-” Before he could even try to finish the freckle faced young man jumped back in. 

“Your Marco. The fat warlock said your name a lot back there.” Honestly, if not for the fact that the guy was a prince he probably would have burst into laughter the moment he saw the blonde’s facial expression. Eyes wide, and cheeks lightly flushed before he shook it all away for those familiar bored eyes. 

“Oh, of course. Sorry about that.” He always spoke with such politeness and poise. For once Ace wanted to hear him speak without a single ounce of reservation. 

“No reason to apologize. Just a mistake.” That's when Sabo used to say to Luffy a lot when they were kids. The poor boy would cry for hours on end if he felt like he had accidentally hurt either older boy, and that one phrase alone would quell his fears. He made sure to smile as well, and made note of how confused Marco looked. Was he really that weird? 

“Sabo! Look! I see Ace!” His heart warmed the moment he heard the familiar happy little voice! It was Luffy, and his smile returned full force when he saw the form of his baby brother. One hand raising high so he could wave happily to the hyperactive boy. Each wave pumping him up with more, and more hope. At least, until Luffy noticed his weird human chain. “WOW! Sabo, Look! Ace brought friends!” 

How he was going to explain this he had no idea. Was he going to try? Yes! He knew exactly what he wanted too the moment he felt Marco’s hand squeeze his own tighter. The prince needed his support now than ever, and he wanted to give him that. He will help the prince, no matter the cost.


	3. To Dance Is To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Marco's fiance begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stress sucks, so I havent been writing lately. But I was able to finish this at least

Ace weaved in, and out of the crowd as it practically swallowed him whole. The busy energy reminded him more of a beehive than a village at this point as he did his best to disappear within the flow. Though where Ace went, eyes always seemed to follow. Whether this was because of his “feral” look, or because of the bulging messenger bag at his side. 

“Yoi!” He almost jumped out of his boots the moment he heard the noise, and then clamped the flap of the bag down tightly. He stared towards the flow of the crowd only to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw no one had heard the noise. Thank god. 

“Marco you can't peek your head out yet!” He pulled himself into a nearby alley, the worn brick feeling rough against his back as he did so. He never liked the buildings of the town. Much too large, and different from what he was used to in the woods. The noise made his ears ring as well the moment he was back into calming silence, and letting him concentrate on the problem at hand. 

“When I said you could come I expected you to not make a scene, ok!?” He flipped open his bag to reveal a bright blue, and angry looking swan. His body fluffed up as his long neck elongated to stare at him eye to eye. 

“Yoi! Yoi!” His wings flapped like crazy and sent Ace against the wall once again. Eyes wide as he watched the bird throw its tantrum, and scream. His shock thankfully quickly wore off so he could shove the stubborn creature back into hiding. So much for needing a plan!? He could have stormed into town yelling and things would have worked out better!

“Lucky for me I don't speak bird. Now get back in there dumb swan!” As he recently learned the human Marco, and the swan were two completely different people to him. The blonde swore he knew what was happening while in swan form, but Ace just doubted that. 

Finally after an hour of wandering around town blindly he came across the library. A large building with worn orange brick, and creaky wooden doors. Sabo used to drag him here a lot. The smell of old books, and rotting wood still clear in his mind as those memories reappeared. The two of them sharing a picture book as the blonde taught him what each word meant. He spent a lot of time frustrated over the sentences, and pronunciations. Now he was proud to say that he could at least understand what the books were saying. 

“Alright, if we can find any information about your fiance it would be in there. Not much else in this town anyway.” That was the truth. The town was pretty secluded from the other cities within the kingdom, and Ace knew finding an answer about some other kingdom's prince would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Well, it was better than nothing. 

“Yoi….” He smiled at the soft coo from the swan, and then pushed open the heavy wooden door. Aw, yes. There was the familiar creak that filled the deafening silence in the building. God, there didn't seem to be a soul in sight in here. 

It was almost like this place was cut off from the real world. No noise in sight, and the complete opposite from the bustling streets they were just on. Dusty, and stuck in time. As though the clocks actually did stop in this one building alone. Books reaching high to the ceiling, and intimidating the pair greatly. 

“Well, now or never.” He placed the bag on the empty table, and released the swan from its confinement. Wings flapping, and neck stretching as Marco wore an annoyed expression. His feathers all out of line in a way that made it look like he had a blue mohawk. The bird’s annoyance only got worse when Ace laughed. “What? You look funny.” He got an angry chortle in response. 

As the bird fixed his feathers Ace grabbed several books, and opened them up across the table. They were all on royal families, and swan looked them over quickly before sending a look the man’s way. Almost as if to say “really? You want me to do the brunt work too?” 

“We won't get anywhere if it's just me doing all the reading. So pick a book, and get started.” The bird growled, and hopped about annoyed, but did as told. Eyes scanning over the pages with meticulous detail, and care. Much more than Ace was going to give the worn pages at least. 

They spent the next several hours reading through books after books. Well, Marco was reading, and Ace was watching said bird. The way he hopped about the deck, and preened his fluffy blue feathers was adorable. Took all his willpower to not reach out a hand and pet the swan. It was hard to believe the cute little bird turned into a handsome man the moment the moon rose into the sky. He stopped his train of thought when he noticed the afternoon sun shining through the window, and reminding the pair that their time here was quickly coming to a close. All with nothing to show for it. 

“No matter how much I look I can't find a Shanks anywhere in these books. You sure he's a real person.” He got a glare, and a growl in response. Though it quickly changed to a look of sadness, and dejection. Of course he would be sad. His ticket out of this whole curse thing was this mystery prince after all, and no prince meant no cure. “Hey, i’m sure we’ll find a clue somewhere. Haven't searched all the books yet after all.” A surge of happiness washed over him as he watched the swan fill with hope once again. Gaze staring off into the distance as though he was trying to envision the happy scene. 

“Yoi!” He had no idea what that meant, but damn did he seem happy! If Marco was still determined then he was determined! 

“Alright, back in the bag then. Then we’ll come back tomorrow.” He huffed, but did as he was told anyway. Little fluffy feather ball sitting cozily in the leather satchel. To Ace, he looked like one of those dumplings Makino got from a trader once. After tucking him in so no one could see him the two set off. 

The moment they stepped into the streets he was met with the sound of music, and cheering. Oh? He walked across the cobblestone path, and was pleasantly surprised to see a lively party going on throughout the streets of the town. Must of been a festival! Ace had never gone to any of the village festivals before, but he will admit they were always so tempting. The lights, and music promised him a magical time. Yet he never joined in. He was the feral hunter after all. He didn't belong with the happy, and oblivious villagers. 

“Yoi…” When Ace peeked down he saw the bird peeking out of his bag. Big, sad, eyes staring out to the group of people with a sense of longing. He can't blame him. After ten years of only being able to move within one clearing he probably wished for a large party. Sadly, a swan couldn't party with humans. 

As the amber orb began to set off in the horizon the people started to dissipate. The wave of people rustling about like the autumn leaves that scattered the ground. Coming, and going with the wind. Each person had ducked within their house to hide away from the dark, and leaving the pair to their own devices. 

“Well, guess we should go home. Sabo probably started dinner anyway.” With that they were on their way. Swan sulking with his head hanging out of the bag, and staring off to no man's land. Everything about him just seemed so dull. The complete opposite of what his appearance may give off. How much does one man have to be beat down to become filled with hopelessness?

The walk back to the cottage was quiet except for the sound of leaves blowing in the wind. Mother nature must have felt as somber as Marco as her mood seemed to shift from temperamental, to sad. Chilly wind shaking them both to the core, but pressing on anyway. The silence though was worse than the cold. 

“So, um, i’m sure we’ll find something about this guy tomorrow. What was his name again? Shanks?” He got a soft coo in affirmation. “Well, it's a weird name. Can't be many running around with a name like that. So it’ll just be a matter of time.” He tried to sound positive, but his faltering voice gave him away. He wanted to help, but there was only so much he could do. 

“Hey! Ace is back!” When the pair approached the cottage they were instantly met with the smiling form of Luffy. His little brother laughed up a storm as he cuddled an arm full of animals. The freckle faced man snorted when he realized one of the animals was a scowling blue bunny that could only be Deuce. 

“Good to see you little bro!” He ruffled up the smaller boy’s hair. The animals now set free as he giggled, and wrestled with his hand like an excited puppy. “Did you hold down the fort ok?” Luffy just nodded like crazy. 

“Yeah! Sabo is making stew for everyone! It's a lot, but he wont let me try a little.” He pouted, and glared towards the cottage as a steady rise of smoke rose from the shimmy. The delicious smell of meat, and vegetables filling the clean forest air. Ace’s mouth practically salivated the moment he caught a whiff. Then, almost as if on cue, both of their stomachs growled. 

“Seems our stomachs can agree on one thing! Sabo makes the best food!” After a day of running around the village he was starving. It was rare for him to ever go this long without food, and now his body was screaming to be fed. Especially screaming for the morsels that his brother had always come up with. 

“About time you got back.” When he turned he was met with the form of Sabo. Blond wavy hair reaching his chin, and blue eyes scrunched in a somewhat annoyed manner. Crap!? Did he forget to chop the wood? Was he supposed to grab something in town? 

“S-Sorry. We lost track of time.” He stared down at his companion. Hoping the bird would back him up, but Marco didn't even spare him a glance. His head floppy, and still pressed against his leather bag. “You? Wanna get out now?” He opened the flap, and after a few seconds the swan moved its head. Stared up at him with the same dull eyes he always seemed to wear, and then flapped his wings so he could perch on a nearby tree. He supposed Marco just wanted his space. 

“I guess you havet gotten any closer to finding this mystery prince.” Ace just nodded at Sabo’s question. His dark eyes never left the ball of blue feathers as he did so. The sun is soon going to be gone from the world, and the moon will be out to play. Signaling that the animals would soon be free from their curse for the night. 

“No, it's almost like he never existed. Though being a prince from another kingdom I guess it makes sense no one added him to the royal records.” Ace hoped things would be easy, but it was turning out to be the opposite. 

“At least he isn't in the public ones.” Sabo seemed to be lost in thought, The two remaining silent like doormouses. Though as they became lost in their minds they paid no mind to how the moon rose up into the sky. Spotlighting their clearing with bright light, and glittering as it reflected off Marco’s beautiful blue feathers. The moment it touched even a fleck of his fluffy body he was consumed in light. Growing, and shifting, before all that was left was the form of the wayward prince. Legs dangling off the branch, and back facing away from the rest of them as though he was just a ghost. 

“Amazing! Do it again! Do it again!” Ace was pulled away from the blonde but Luffy's happy cheers. The trio now surrounded by glowing animals as they returned to their real forms. Thatch seemed relieved, but Deuce was annoyed as usual. When he turned to look at Sabo his blue eyes were wide with surprise before he blinked it all away. 

“I’m not sure if I can ever get used to that.” Ace couldn't blame him one second. He himself was still not used to such a thing as well. 

“Alright! I’m ready for some human food!” Thatch had taken to stretching out his limbs, brown eyes sending cautious looks to Luffy as he did so. The boy was staring at him with a starry eyed gaze, and he rather not get caught in his clutches again. “Hey! Sabo! I may not look like it, but before the curse I was a chef. Show me your kitchen and I can give you a hand.” His brother still seemed a little bewildered, but motioned him to the door of the cottage anyway. The brother’s watching as the brunette made his way into their little abode. 

“Look, Ace. You can't just show up, drop off a bunch of animals, and give me a few sentence explanations before packing it in for the night. What are we even supposed to do with them?” Sabo normally was the voice of reason. Keeping the craziness of Ace, and Luffy at bay. This seemed to be no different. 

“Break the curse of course.” It was obvious to him. He did say he would help after all. 

They were then interrupted by the soft sound of a violin. One of the cursed animals had started up a song, and it was soon followed by a whole orchestra. It was lovely, and as it picked up in tempo he found himself getting lost into the motion of it all. At least until his shoulder was tapped by his brother. 

“And you're at a wall again? Since the library brought you nowhere.” He just nodded, and allowed his eyes to turn again to see Luffy now dancing happily with the group of cursed beings. “Then I think I have an answer to your problem.” The way his head snapped to the side was almost comical. A part of him just couldn't believe it! Sabo just laughed. 

“Sabo! Ace! Come party with us!” Luffy had waved crazily to the pair. The small boy in the middle of the dance circle as they all cheered, and stomped across the clearing. It seemed like quite fun, and Ace wanted more than anything to jump in to join them. Though one look at the depressed bird changed that. 

“One second Luffy! I’ll be there soon!” Sabo spoke first. “Wait here, i’ll be back.” Before Ace could even question him he disappeared within their house. Leaving him alone with a raging party, and a depressed prince. Of course the first thing he did was make his way to the blonde. The image of the bird’s sad eyes staring down the village party filling his mind. 

“Hey, Marco.” When he called up the prince turned to stare at him. Face devoid of emotion, and light. Ace just wanted to see that spark he saw in his eyes the day before. With the poise of a wobbling baby deer he bowed, and offered his hand up to the prince. “May I have this dance you highness?” His heart fluttered when he heard the man chuckle, and hope filled him when he heard feet hit the ground. Feeling his hand be taken by another before he looked up to see Marco’s smiling face only inches from his own. 

“I suppose it doesn't hurt. Though I must admit that delivery was hilarious.” His freckled cheeks flared with a blush, but he refused to retort. Didn't need the noble to laugh at him more. 

With that he was delivered to the dance floor. Rowdy men stomping to the beat of the upbeat tune, and leaving the blonde lost. It seemed the prince was ready to waltz, but the music did not suit his dance style. His feet shuffling awkwardly, and confused. It seemed Ace could show him something new after all. 

Without warning he grabbed his hand, and spun him around the clearing like a top. His feet pounding against the ground, and face covered in a large smile as he laughed in glee. Marco may not have understood at first, but with Ace as his guide he was soon dancing like a pro. Well, more like a commoner to be exact, but there was no shame in such a thing. The two interlocked, and moving along the music with an unpredictable twist. There was no teacher who could show someone to dance in such a way, but Ace could try. 

“Come on Marco! Just let go!” The man was much too stiff. His muscles rigid as he tried to find conformity in the chaotic spin. There was no conformity though, as that was the best part of dancing to Ace. His words though just seemed to annoy the prince. 

“Let go?” Before Ace could protest he was grabbed, and pulled to Marco’s chest. Dark eyes meeting bright blue before the young man was unexplicitdly dipped, and pulled up so they could continue to dance. Marco now the lead, and moving the younger man in a high paced tango that pressed them close to one another. It was invigorating, and Ace was terrible at it, but he never wanted it to stop. 

“You two are cozy.” In a blink of an eye, it ended. Marco letting him go, and almost dropping him to the ground as they both turned to stare at Sabo. His smirk was really grating Ace, but thankfully he was more concerned with what was in his grasp. Before they could stop him, he shoved it in their face. 

“I got this in town a couple days back. Royal ball at the nearby castle. If your fiance is still in the kingdom then he’ll be there.” For once Marco looked full of hope. Hands shaking before they grabbed a hold of the paper like a lifeline. It was almost like he couldn't believe his eyes. 

“I, um, thank you. Thank you so much.” He wondered how often he told someone thank you these past ten years. With how shaky his voice was maybe it wasn't very often. Ace then jolted back when those piercing blue eyes turned to dig into his form. Almost as if he was picking him apart once again. “I’m going to this ball in a few days, and you're going to be my date.” He blinked once, and then twice. 

“Wait, what?”


	4. Night Of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to prepare for the ball!

“Can I ha-OW!” Ace retracted his stinging hand. Holding it close, and glaring at the offending weapon that had caused the injury. Geez, give the prince a ruler and he magically thought he held all the power. 

“May I. Say, may I please have some more.” Damn, that icy stare showed no restraint as he looked down on Ace’s scruffy form. They had been at this all night so far, and honestly the young man didn't see the point. 

Ever since the night before Marco had been rigorously preparing him for the upcoming ball. Well, the ball that Marco was forcing him to go to. Yeah, the idea of being trapped in a room with a bunch of snobby nobles was not exactly what he saw as a good time. 

“Couldn't we just call it a night? We’ve been at this for hours, and it's late.” A yawn then escaped his mouth. Yeah, he was definitely running out of steam. Though Ace supposed nights of staying up alongside the blonde would do that to you. He didn't have a chance to nod off though, as he was snapped back awake by the loud crack of the ruler hitting the table. 

“Not until you're at least passable in a noble setting! Trust me, they will be able to figure out you aren't one of them with a single glance.” Ace squirmed a little under his scrutinizing blue gaze. At least he had more of a fire in him now he supposed. 

Ever since Sabo brought up the ball, Marco had been restless. Even when the sun rose, and he was back in swan form things were chaotic. The bird hopping around, and flapping his wings impatiently at the three humans as they carried on throughout the day. Loud screeching being the only thing they got to hear as they chopped wood, and hunted for food. 

“What's the big deal about this ball prep anyway? It honestly seems like the whole thing has wound you up.” In defeat Ace laid his head down on his dirty arms. Though when he looked up, instead of being hit with the ruler, he was surprised to see a look of sadness on Marco. The blonde staring off into the distance as though the answer was hidden deep in the darkness. 

“It's uncommon for nobles to accompany a ball by themselves. So it's necessary.” Ace just sat his chin in the palm of his hand. He honestly still didn't get it. 

“Why make me do this though? You could have easily asked Sabo. He’s more polite, and fancy than me anyway.” He grumbled that last part under his breath. Dark eyes peeking at the blonde every once in a while. Waiting for, and expecting some type of reaction from the man. His interest peaked even more when he saw how Marco flinched at his question. 

“I wanted you though….” Ace didn't really catch what he said. His voice was too quiet, and croaky for him to make out. Though he did sense the desperation laced within each word. 

Soon they were once again laced with silence. The only thing filling their ears was a symphony of crickets that sang happily throughout the night. The two men are still like statues. Taking in the noises, and letting them calm him down. Ace was just happy that the forest was still talking to him like always. 

Then, Marco turned to look at him. Blonde hair lightly blowing in the wind, and blue eyes crinkled with sadness. The moon shining, and reflecting off his eyes in a way that made them sparkle. Though they always sparkled to Ace. 

The man took a step towards him, and then another. All the while the young man watched in shock. Heart pumping like crazy, and mind flashing with what in the world the prince could possibly be up to. Then, before he bursted from anticipation, Marco licked his thumb and ran it across the corner of his mouth. Being as gentle as he possibly could, and paying no mind to how Ace’s face lit up with a blush. 

“Your face is a mess.” Oh…..

“My face is fine!” He pouted, and did his best to slap away the offending hand. Geez, the prince was a weird guy for sure! 

“You're always so dirty! You need to wash yourself more often.” He stared at him, and then wrinkled his nose in distaste. Quickly reaching for the nearby water basin so he could wet a cloth, and get to work cleaning his face. Somehow even being able to work through Ace’s flailing limbs. 

“H-Hey! I’m perfectly clean!” Once he was able to get his bearings he pushed the crazed man away. A glare set on his features as he used a dirty sleeve to wipe away the water. “Alos, you keep talking about looking presentable-” in a bout of dramatics he pointed right at the man’s bare feet. “-but you aren't even wearing shoes!” Marco seemed confused for a second, but then his face shifted to one of horror. Did he not realize he had been barefoot this entire time? 

“I-I am not barefoot by choice! Everytime I transformed my shoes would fall off for some reason….so I stopped wearing them.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Wow, Ace swore this was the first time he saw the man so flustered, and it was kind of cute. 

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.” It really didn't, but he didn't want to see the blonde fidgeting in his spot anymore. A part of him felt like bullying Marco would just make things worse for the man. Not like he knew what he was going through. 

“Hey! We finished the-” The pair was interrupted by the loud cracking of the door being slammed open, and the excited voices of Thatch and Deuce. The pair had been working tirelessly on a ball outfit for Ace, and just had to choose now to reenter. They looked between a flustered Marco, and the ashamed face of the other man. Obviously trying to pick apart what had happened in such a short amount of time. 

“Um? Everything ok here?” Thatch seemed skeptical. Body tensing in a defensive manner as he prepared to go on the attack. Ace wasn't shocked by this. He did seem very protective of the prince since the moment he met them, and seeing how long they had been stuck together he can't say he blames them. 

“Did he do something obscene!?” Deuce was glaring daggers into Ace, and weirdly enough the young man was kind of hurt by that. Did they seriously think he would hurt Marco? He opened his mouth to respond, but was shocked when a familiar voice spoke up instead. 

“He didn't do anything. I promise.” He? Stood up for him? Ace quickly turned to stare at the blonde. His heart swelled when he saw those determined blue eyes, and hard features. He was swept off his feet, and his breath stolen from his lungs. He looked like a whole new person when he stood tall, and proud. He loved him like that. 

“Um, ok?” Thatch and Deuce didn't seem to feel the same as him. Their confused glances shifting to the two before deciding to just let it go. “So, we think this will work! It's not the best, but hopefully no one will notice.” At that the brunette had grabbed ahold of his work, and dramatically flung it in front of him to show it off. Proud smile on his features that filled Ace and Marco with a sense of happiness. 

There in his hands was a velvety, and shiny coat. Its buttons shimmering with gold, and the trim put together flawlessly. Honestly, Ace would've never guessed the two men had made such a thing by hand. And without any hesitation he let his face reflect every little thing he felt. Taking the fabric into his hands, and feeling them as though they were the best silk in all the lands. Though to the huntsman it was the best in all the lands. 

“It's beautiful. I don't think i’ve ever owned something like this in my entire life.” All three men seemed absolutely bewildered, but soon they were back to all smiles. Thatch back to that brotherly look he seemed to give those he saw as friends, and to Ace that was a huge honor to see directed towards him. 

“Well! Don't be shy! Put it on!” Without warning the brunette had flung the fabric over his shoulders, helping the young man’s arms into the holes with ease. Smiling even wider when it fit like a glove. “Guess we can make a noble of you after all!” Him? A noble? 

When Deuce held up Sabo’s small hand mirror he was able to get a good look at himself. The coat covered up his ragged clothes, and brought some color to his body. Eyes popping like little stars in contrast to the bright red. Wow, he never would have thought he could look so...professional. 

“Yeah, I guess I don't look half bad.” He turned left, and then right. Admiring how the tail of the coat swished around his legs. He didn't get to be in awe for long though, as a hand all of the sudden ran up his back. A shiver running up his neck, and throughout his body as he ate up the touch. The mystery hand then weaving into his hair, and combing gently like one would do for a loved one.

“Here, let me see what I can do about this hair.” It almost felt too good to be true. The prince himself was combing through his hair!? Yet, he knew Marco did not act like a normal prince. Far from it. He was much more headstrong, and independent unlike the snooty nobles Ace had met a few times. Marco was much more kind, and far more amazing. 

The blonde hummed to himself as he got to work getting all the knots out, and making his curls look extra bouncy. Normally his ends were frizzy from days of not being brushed. Though somehow the swan prince’s fingers were like magic. Though when he peeked out of the corner of his eye he saw a soft light emitting from his hands. Wait….his hands actually were magic!? 

“Normally this spell is to help with ropes, but it seems to be working on your crazy hair.” Ace’s cheeks burned red as the prince laughed in glee. For once, he seemed to let go of his worries. Just focusing on brushing out Ace’s hair with his fingers. 

“Are we ju-” Deuce seemed like he wanted to intervene, but Thatch quickly hushed him. Ace couldn't see them, but he did hear footsteps. Their echoes slowly quieted until they no longer could be heard by the pair. Leaving nothing but the sound of their breathing, and hair rustling. It was intimate, extremely intimate, and he loved every second of it. 

“Now we just need to get it out of your face, and-” He reached for an abandoned piece of twine (probably left over from Sabo’s sewing kit), and with a spark of magic it turned into a hair tie. The prince humming to himself before he pulled his hair back in one swift motion. Dark curly locks now out of his face, and out of sight. “-tada! We can see your feral face!” Feral!? He turned on his heel, and sent a glare the blondes way. 

“Hey! I’m less feral than you! You're the one who has lived in the woods for ten years!” Come on! He knew he was right! How could he be feral when the cursed prince was standing right there!? Marco just seemed to take that in stride. Shrugging, and chuckling a bit before lightly laying the palm of his hand against Ace’s freckled cheek. It was only for a second though, and soon he had quickly pulled it away. 

“Sorry, but this is the first time i've seen your face without hair covering it. It's nice.” Nice? His face? Ace could feel everything in him warm like a roaring fire. Heart pumping, and beating like crazy as he tried to keep himself under wraps. Then, if things couldn't get any worse, his pendent began to glow a soft pink. Beginning to float before he shoved it down under his shirt. Marco just seemed to find it funny. 

“It seems your mother’s pendant is still active. That's good. It’ll keep you safe.” Despite the kind words all he could muster up was a quick nod. Geez mom, why did you have to betray him now? “You know, I could teach you some magic.” Now that got his attention. 

“Wait, really!?” His jaw dropped. Was learning magic really that easy!? Someone could just teach you? 

“I could show you some simple spells at least. If your mother is as powerful as I think you may have the same potential.” The older man took his hand, turning it over until his palm was facing upwards. He was confused, until the prince uttered a few words. 

All of the sudden his palm lit up with what looked to be a blazing fire. Burning, and swirling in his palm like a tiny tornado. Ace yelled out in shock, and fell back to escape what must be a deadly fire. Yet, after a few minutes of flailing around, he quickly learned the flames did not burn. Instead he stared down at the mysterious thing as its sparking flames did nothing more but let out a dull warmth in his hand. And just past the wall of flames was the face of Marco. 

“Seems I was right. You do have magic.” He was not as entranced by the fire like Ace was, but he did seem to have his interest piqued. Blue eyes sparkling like stars as he stared intently at the fire. A mix of blue and orange that filled the room with color. Ace felt like a moth to a light, and it only got worse when the blonde squeezed his hand tighter. 

“It's amazing.” Whether he was talking about Marco’s touch, or the magic, he had no idea. The words had just tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. Never did he think he could summon a fireball, or be close to someone other than his brothers. He supposed tonight was a lot of firsts. 

“Hey, Marco? Can you-” He paused, and then spoke again. “May you show me more magic?” Obviously he had no idea if what he said was correct, but seeing the blonde smile made it worth it either way. His laughter filled the room, and caused little butterflies to fly around his stomach. 

“You were right the first time, but yes, I can show you a few more simple spells.” At that, the new lesson started. Marco’s soft, and calming voice filling his whole being. And for one he did not care how late it was. Because with Marco he could stay up all night listening to that voice.


End file.
